


The Discovery of Ourselves

by threerings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Don't copy to another site, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Post-Cup of China, Post-Episode s01e07, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri discovers his assertive side, in a d/s sense that is, this is the beginning of what I think of as the Two Weeks of Kink Discovery between eps 7 and 8, this might turn into a longer piece or it might stand alone, who knows not me, yes I've written one before, yes it's 2019 and I'm writing first time Victuuri fic, yes it's another post ep 7 first time fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: A lot happened in between the Cup of China and the Rostelecom Cup.  Victor and Yuuri went from kissing for the first time to being almost embarrassingly obvious about their kinky relationship.   How did that happen?  It starts with holding hands in a cab...





	The Discovery of Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this, but I was rewatching the series and the drastic change in Victor and Yuuri between eps 7 and 8 jumped out at me. This is where I think that begins.
> 
> NOTE: Do not reproduce this work in any form on any site or app. Rights belong to myself, the author and no permissions are given. If you are reading this anywhere but archiveofourown.org, you are reading a stolen copy.

“Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition.”  
-Alexander Smith

Yuuri didn’t know how he survived the interviews and buzz that came after his performance at the Cup of China. He stammered his way through questions about that kiss, fairly sure afterwards that he didn’t actually say anything. He let Victor interrupt him to talk about his quad flip, and going back to Russia. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Victor, who seemed to actually be blushing anytime they made eye contact. He worried he might actually have developed a heart condition from how fast his heartbeat stayed.

In the back of the cab to the hotel Victor reached out and took his hand. He was still wearing his leather gloves, so they weren’t skin to skin, but Yuuri’s hand tingled all the same. They only met each other’s eyes in flashes, staring straight ahead or out the window otherwise. Yuuri held onto Victor’s hand like a lifeline, clutching the proof that Victor didn’t regret his rash action already. 

The hotel was busy, skaters and coaches and family and journalists swirling. He tried to rush through the crowd, pulling his suitcase along briskly. Victor lagged behind, waving at people he knew, declining to speak with the journalists who inevitably called to him. He stopped to sign a couple autographs for fans, shifting the garment bag holding Yuuri’s costumes to his left arm, chatting about Yuuri’s season the whole time. Finally they made it to the elevator, where they stood against the back wall and let it fill with a group of young skaters, too busy shrieking with each other in an excited babble of languages to even notice the skating royalty sharing the space. 

Yuuri watched the numbers climb, eyes locked on the display above the door. His stomach roiled, pulse still fast and fluttery. Then the touch of leather against his left hand, Victor capturing it, giving it a squeeze and not letting go. 

Thankfully the kids exited on a lower floor than theirs, and they could walk to their room alone. Victor pulled out the keycard from his inner pocket and opened the door. They carried their burdens inside and set them carefully aside, Victor hanging the costume bag in the closet and unzipping it to let the fabric fall free and un-creased. 

Yuuri stood near the dresser, leaning on his hands with his back to Victor. He felt paralyzed for a moment, having no idea what to do next. Everything felt so unreal, through the haze of his exhaustion and the rush of performance and taking silver, and…

Victor was behind him suddenly, a brush of a hand on his shoulder. “Yuuri?” 

He turned, looking at his idol, his friend, his coach, heart in his throat. Victor took a step towards him. “Are you okay?” he asked. Yuuri nodded. Victor watched him another moment. His hand rose to Yuuri’s face and his fingers brushed his cheek. Yuuri didn’t move. “Can I kiss you?” Victor asked, voice almost hushed. 

“Yeah,” he replied, and saw a brilliant smile light Victor’s face for an instant before he had bent close and their lips touched. 

It was a soft kiss at first: tentative and questioning. But then Yuuri felt an incredible aching need open up in him and he pressed forward. He brought his arms around Victor and opened his mouth to taste him. He thought he felt Victor shudder in his arms and then he went pliant, parting his lips to let Yuuri’s tongue in. 

This wasn’t how he’d imagined kissing Victor. And god, had he imagined it. But it had always been Victor kissing him, Victor overcoming his shyness, Victor leading him into new territory and experiences. He’d never dared to image Victor melting in his arms, never imagined bending him backwards like this and ravishing his mouth. He couldn’t believe how hot he felt, how intense his desire and need felt, how much it thrilled him to make Victor whimper in his throat the way he just had. 

Together they stumbled to the bed, lips still locked. Victor sat on the edge and pulled Yuuri down after him, both falling until they were lying with Yuuri half covering Victor. On pure instinct their bodies rocked and ground together. Part of Yuuri screamed about the fact that he could feel Victor’s hard cock rubbing against his own, but most of him was too busy devouring as much as he could of his mouth, jaw, throat… 

A day’s worth of stubble rasped against his lips as he sucked right above Victor’s collar. Victor’s whole body arched under him and he keened. Yuuri thought he might come at the sound. He was desperate, clumsy: aching need, and limitless desire. Victor’s hands pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he decided that was a great idea. He tugged at Victor’s suit-coat until he shrugged out of it and then set to work on his tie and collar. He loosened both enough to get at the skin beneath with his mouth, which he did while his hands unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

“Yuuri,” said Victor and it was a moan. As Yuuri parted his shirt and ran his hands down his chest, his arms stretched over his head. Once more Yuuri attacked him with his hungry mouth. He sucked on one nipple after the other. That caused the most wonderful sound yet to escape Victor’s throat: a high-pitched gasp that was pure sex. Yuuri kept rutting against one of Victor’s thighs, increasingly sure this was all going to end with him coming in his pants. His mouth slid lower, over Victor’s ribs and licking across his abs. God, how he’d wanted to do that for ages. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said again, and it sounded more distressed this time. “Please, Yuuri, touch me.” Red flashed behind Yuuri’s vision and he felt dizzy from the rush of desire that surged through him. He moved his hand to the bulge straining against the front of Victor’s pants and covered the hot length of him though the fabric. Victor groaned approvingly so Yuuri started rubbing, mesmerized by the sight of him spread out beneath him, eyes slitted and mouth open, hips pressing up against his hand. 

“Oh, fuck, Yuuri, wait.” Victor reached out and stilled his hand. “Shit,” he said, panting. “I want to...I want to suck your cock.” Yuuri just stared at him for a second, taking in the dark hue of his dilated eyes, the pleading look in them. 

“Uh,” he said. Victor’s hand slid between them, down to Yuuri’s own cock. His breath hitched and he leaned back, falling a little to the side. Victor agily slid out from under him and down to his knees on the floor. His brows lifted in question as his hands slid up Yuuri’s clothed thighs. All he could do in response was nod helplessly. 

Victor had his pants open and down in a flash. Then Yuuri’s cock was out and Victor was leaning forward in between his legs and pressing his lips to it. He thought he might pass out. When Victor closed his lips around the head of his cock, he was pretty sure that was the best moment of his life. Certainly the moment that felt the best. All he could do was stare down at Victor Nikiforov, on his knees in front of him, eyes closed, lips wrapped around _his_ dick, sucking like it was the best treat he’d ever had. 

“Victor,” he breathed. He buried a hand in Victor’s hair, just to help convince himself it was real. He could feel the stickiness of product on those soft strands, see the slightly thinner spot in the center. Victor moaned around his dick, taking more of him in, until he hit the roof of his mouth. Yuuri made a noise that he couldn’t even define. If he’d ever imagined Victor Nikiforov sucking him off, it hadn’t been half as good in his imagination as this. One of Victor’s elegant hands cupped his balls and started massaging and that was it. He made a strangled noise and didn’t even have time to groan a warning before he was coming. His hips lifted entirely free of the mattress as Victor sucked hard, milking him of every drop, lips buzzing in a pleased hum around him. 

Yuuri was absolutely sure he’d never come so hard in his life. He lost time a bit, the world going white around him. When his vision came back into focus he saw Victor grinning up at him. It was only then he noticed Victor had his own pants open and was stroking his cock. 

Yuuri sucked in a breath. “Come here,” he said, and waved a hand in appeal. Victor’s grin tilted and he stood, his pants falling around his ankles. Yuuri pushed himself up hastily and leaned forward to capture his cock in his mouth. He could taste the bitterness of cum already as the head of Victor’s cock slid across his tongue. The angle was awkward and he wasn’t an expert at this but it seemed he didn’t need to be. Two hands gripped the sides of his head and Victor rocked into his mouth. Not hard, not too deep, but he could feel how desperate he was from the way his fingers pressed on his skull and the slight tremble to them. 

“Yes, Yuuri,” hissed Victor. “Oh, I’m close.” Yuuri couldn’t respond, held as he was, unwilling to pull away, so he just continued doing his best to use lips and tongue along the length of the cock sliding in and out of his mouth. Then one hand tightened on his hair, pulling at it and a long groan sounded from above an instant before hot fluid shot into his mouth. He did his best to swallow it, although the jerking of Victor’s hips made things difficult and he had to jerk back, letting some spill across his bottom lip. 

Victor took a step and collapsed onto the bed next to him, falling back in a dramatic sprawl. Yuuri stood and crossed the room to grab a bottle of water and drink before also cleaning himself up with tissues. He brought the bottle back to the bed and handed it to Victor, who took it gratefully. 

“Come here, Yuuri,” said Victor with an outstretched hand. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat but complied, sliding onto the bed and letting Victor pull him into a full-body embrace. One long leg wrapped around him, trapping him against Victor while a hand tilted his head up for a kiss. Victor kissed him deeply, thoroughly, as if wanting to taste all of his mouth, wanting to taste himself on Yuuri’s tongue. 

In that warm cocoon, Yuuri’s heart finally slowed for what seemed like the first time since his free program. His body relaxed into the bed and he felt like he was growing heavier. His kissing got sloppier, lazier, and he smiled. He tucked his head under Victor’s chin. 

“Mmm,” he hummed. Hoping to communicate that he was sleepy, but everything was wonderful. 

“Okay?” asked Victor, rubbing a hand up and down his spine. 

“Tired,” he replied without moving. He assumed Victor understood him enough because he laughed. 

“Okay, you sleep.” Yuuri snuggled in closer to Victor, glad he didn’t make any move to pull away. “Goodnight, _zolotse._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there will be more of this or not. I'm not making promises, but I wanted to go ahead and post this. I have other things I'm working on and they really need to take priority, but I could easily imagine this becoming a multi-chapter piece spanning between these two eps. So, let me know if that's something you'd be excited about.


End file.
